


Broken Bonds and Broken Hearts

by YellowPaint606



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, I had to write something based on Shakespeare and I did this, I leave some stuff to your imagination, I made Oikawa sadder than he already was, I’ll make longer works soon I SwEar, Literally all these short works have been iwaoi, M/M, No Fluff, POV Oikawa Tooru, This is the third time I’ve made an angst iwaoi fanfic what’s wrOnG WiTh Me, Y’all already knows this has angst, haikyuu mafia au, i am making a long bokuaka fanfic so I hope this satisfies you for now, idk what else to put here, iwaoi - Freeform, still waiting for my teachers approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPaint606/pseuds/YellowPaint606
Summary: Where Oikawa is a boss to one of the largest gangs and may not have noticed the small inconsistencies with his partner’s behaviors.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	Broken Bonds and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I hope you like this, I came up with this on the whim so who knows how this will turn out.

The rough hood surrounding his face cascaded him in a room of darkness that enclosed him from all sides. There was no difference between keeping his eyes open rather than closed. Oikawa continued to leave them open, however. Whether it was for the comfort of having control of something,  _ anything,  _ even if it was just his eyelids covering and uncovering his chocolate brown irises or for the fact that leaving them closed left him feeling “vulnerable” to attacks was unknown. His wrists were bound behind his back, the zipties cutting into his skin leaving them feeling sensitive to the slightest movement. He could feel his back against a wall, a cold, hard, and moist wall that sent shivers down his back as he scooted away from it. It seemed moving was not the greatest idea because seconds later, the creak of a door opening sounded and obscured light passed through his hood. Quiet, almost inaudible, step drew closer too him and Oikawa flinched as he felt a big palm grasp his black hood and rip it off his face, the pain of hair being pulled with it stinging his scalp. He blinked repeatedly, trying to remove the spots caused by immediate exposure to the light outside the door, his eyes focusing on the figure who held his black hood in his crossed arms.

A woman. She looked ordinary, like somebody you would see walking down the street if it weren’t for the knives clinging to her every side, no doubt there were more hiding out of sight too. 

Oikawa didn’t have much time to think before her boot dug into his stomach and the click of a gun resonated around the small and damp room. He groaned, trying to sit up from the ground that reeked of things he didn’t want to know before he remembered the lady with a gun pointed straight at his head. 

And like a deer in headlights, he froze and remained faceplanted on the musty floor. Images of what might happen to him playing on repeat in his head like a broken record.

“Please, if it’s money your gang wants then I can get it!” Oikawa, stuttered out, knowing in the back of his head that money didn’t seem like the thing they wanted.

The woman didn’t speak, but instead walked out of the room, the quiet clicks of her boots leaving the premise.

_ She left the door open… no this is a trap. But… this might be my only cha- _

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of multiple footsteps coming closer to the door, the woman and four other men trailing behind. This was definitely not just a rival gang who wanted money. 

“Get up.” The woman commanded. Oikawa obeyed and slowly wriggled up, the woman walking behind him and cutting off his zipties. The seconds that followed afterwards consisted of Oikawa disarming her and bringing her knife up to her neck, holding her in a choking position with his legs wrapped around her arms and torso, ultimately immobile.

“You’re going to tell me what’s going on or it’s off with her head.” He supported his claim by pressing the knife closer to her neck, the knife just  _ begging  _ to puncture the thin skin. 

“I don’t think there’s a need for that.” a new figure walked through the doorway and Oikawa let out a small gasp as he saw their face, his brief moment of hesitation letting the woman squirm out of his arms and point the knife Oikawa stole right back at him.

“Say it, boss, say the the words and I’ll end him right now!” The woman gritted through her teeth.

The new figure put up a hand, and like a shadow she retreated to a corner in the room, the only sign she was there was her auburn hair that stood out from her black outfit that blended with the walls around her. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened as the figure maintained eye contact as he walked up to him and kneeled down to where he was sitting, close enough for attack. 

“Boss-” One of the men behind him called.

“Shh,” the figure put a finger to his mouth, not turning away from Oikawa’s gaze, “there’s no need to be so defensive.” 

“I-Iwa-chan, what are you-” This time the figure put a finger up to Oikawa’s mouth, silencing him. Why wasn’t this unknown gang attacking his partner? Was he forced to be here too?

“You attack my own men but you don’t even understand why they’re attacking you in the first place?” The figure, Iwaizumi, shook his head dissapprovingly. 

“Wait...  _ your  _ men?” Oikawa was hit with a wave of betrayal. This was his longtime partner we were talking about, his second in command, his… his friend.

“Yes, Oikawa,  _ my  _ men.” His gaze turned into a glare that trapped Oikawa in the corner of the room. Slowly, the other men and the woman began walking closer to where they were kneeling. Suddenly the tension in the room began to rise and Oikawa’s heartbeat quickened.

“But- but why? I thought we were partners?” Oikawa refused to let the tears forming in his eyes run down his face. This wasn’t the Iwa-chan he knew, what did they do to him? Iwaizumi sighed and stood up from his kneeling position. He turned towards the woman, and on queue, two men grabbed Oikawa’s arms as the woman pulled out her gun once more. “No! Stop! Iwa-chan, please! What’s going on!” Oikawa struggled in the two burly men’s grasps.

Iwaizumi began walking towards the door, his brisk steps echoing and revertebrating in Oikawa’s skull. Right before he got to the door he paused, turning his head towards Oikawa, “This… was the only way.” Oikawa caught the flash of pain in his eyes.

“Only way to what?! There must be some other way!” Oikawa tried to pull and pull his arms out of the men’s hands, no matter how hard he tried, they held him back.

“A new boss.”

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, confusion etched acrossed his face, “What do you mean..”

“The gang needs a new boss. They need me as the boss. And as your second in command…” Iwaizumi didn’t look at Oikawa, he kept his gaze up and his back facing him.

A pit in Oikawa’s stomach formed, growing and absorbing all strands of hope like a black hole, “No! Please Iwa-chan, we can talk this out and I’ll listen to your ideas and plans you want to see-” Oikawa stopped as he watched Iwaizumi give his men a hand signal, the men held on to Oikawa tighter as the woman cocked her gun. “Iwa-chan please please please,” Oikawa broke out into sobs, yanking his arms to the point of dislocation. His vision blurred with the streams of tears that left trails on his dirty face. He fought and he fought, trying to get Iwaizumi to just turn around and look at him. What did he do? Was this the plan since the moment they met? Oikawa’s heart clenched like how a tree’s roots clench to the Earth in a storm. 

Iwaizumi turned in that moment, staring at Oikawa with matching eyes of pain and desperation, “I’m sorry it had to be this way.” 

Oikawa stopped struggling as he watched Iwaizumi suck a breath in, readying himself as he muttered to the nameless woman, ‘kill him’. Oikawa didn’t bother to cry out in anger at the men holding him back or the woman who raised his gun at him once again. No, he only stared at Iwaizumi, who was staring right back at him. Oikawa sighed, looking down. When he turned his face back up, a soft smile replaced his previous frown. “Goodbye, Iwa-chan.” 

“Wai-” Oikawa didn’t have enough time to see Iwaizumi raise a hand towards him, yelling at his own men to cease fire. Oikawa only caught a glimpse of Iwaizumi’s face, heard the loud bang of a gunshot, and then,

**nothing.**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for wasting your time, if there’s something you did or didn’t like pls tell me XD


End file.
